The Journey to Jonas
by IHeartFantasy
Summary: Four years after Jonas disappeared, Lily has a feeling she must find him. Along with Amber, her best friend, they go on a journey to find the one who got away. While doing this, they must stop the Dynasty from destroying the world. Will they succeed? -DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1

**(Hey, it's your fav. fanfiction writer! This story came to me after reading _Messenger_. And it also came from a dream! ...Weird, I think most of my big documents on my computer are from dreams...I see them like a movie!)**

**_This story is completely my own: at least the plot is. Lily and Jonas belong to Lois Lowry: they are characters of _her _imagination, not mine. _**

**_The story is in third person, just like _The Giver_, but it is about Lily. Other characters, besides Mother and Father, are mine._**

**_Some powers are thought through from _Maximum Ride_._**

**_Locations are from _my _brain, expect for the Community, as that place is from Lois Lowry's mind. (Wow... that sounded weird. LOL! :)__)_**

1

Lily didn't know why she was there. She did not understand how she even got to the city with its smoke and yet breathable air. Somehow, something deep inside her, told her that she must get there. There was something—or someone—that she needed to find. She must find it; Lily knew that if she found what she was looking for, it would change the world.

But what was it?

Something rustled behind her; she turned and saw a teenaged boy running into the forest.

There was something about him, something that reminded Lily of someone she was knew, but no name came to mind. She felt like she had known him before—she knew that she had seen him in her past somewhere. Then she realized it.

Jonas! It was Jonas! Her older brother who had mysteriously disappeared four years ago, the one they never found, the one who had gotten away. Lily had not seen him since he was a Twelve, when she was only Eight. Nevertheless, she could still remember his physical look, his body build, his hair, and his eyes, his light blue eyes.

Lily was Twelve now, it had been four years since Jonas left the Community, and by now, he would be Sixteen.

She followed him, running, sprinting to catch up. She had to see him again!

"Jonas!" Lily cried out. "Wait up!"

Jonas did not respond. He gave no sign he had heard her cry out. He ducked around a tree root and sprinted up ahead; she jumped nimbly over it and tried to match his pace. Suddenly, he jumped up, like a gymnast, swung on a tree branch. He went in a circle three times before letting go, landing on a high branch of another tree. Nimbly, like a squirrel, he jumped branch to branch, all the while getting more ahead of Lily.

_How is he doing that?_ Lily thought. _There is no way I can catch up to him with that speed!_

She knows somehow where he is headed: there was a river up ahead and his refuge is in a cave. She cuts through paths and reaches the river before him. Jonas jumps down, and runs to where the cave is hidden: leaves and vines cover the entrance.

"Jonas!" she shouted. "It's me, Lily!"

Before she can run to him, however, an extricating pain suddenly hits her and she falls to her knees. Her shoulder burned and was bleeding; it feels like it was hit with a bullet.

"Lily! Look out!"

A voice pierced her ears; she tried to turn her head but could not. _What is happening? _Lily thought.

Something hard hits her back. She gasped, and fell onto the ground: her back burned with pain and she felt someone pick up her up and stuff her in a bag.

"Lily!" Jonas cried. He began running toward where she had been.

_How did he know it was me?_ she thought.

She tried to cry out, but her voice was not working. Her eyes become streaming with tears, as she could not stop them. Pain scorches through her again, and the world darkens…

ξ

Lily gasped; her eyes flew open and sat up in her bed, clutching her heart. Her eyes flickered around the room; she could see sunlight drenched into her bedroom, with its pink walls and white furniture. An elephant, which she still had from when she was Eight, sat up on a dresser, dust being collected from after all those years. Even if she did not play with it anymore, Lily liked to have it there, where she could see it when she got in bed and when she woke.

Her heart still pounded from her dream. _It was just a dream_, she thought. _It was just a dream. _The dream had been, however, so realistic that she swore she had lived it the other day, as she could somehow feel the damp pain on her shoulder. She checked it; the skin was not torn and was healthy. Yet it had been so life-like.

Sighing, Lily got out of bed and got dressed. She had seen Jonas in her dream; his appearance had been changed in it. He had been taller, his hair longer, and his voice deeper. _Where is he now?_ she wondered. _What is he doing?_

There was no ritual now for the telling of dreams; she could keep it a secret. Even if there had been a ritual, she would have lied: she had been _hurt _in the dream, and the fact would upset her parents.

The voice that had told her to look out in the dream she now recognized: it had been Amber, her best friend and a girl her age. She had curly, shoulder-length bright red hair with brown eyes, normally redheads had green or blue yes but hers were brown.

Lily looked into her mirror: her long, straight blonde hair and resting on her back and her green eyes glowed. She liked her hair: because having straight hair was a little bit better than having curly, because of the tangles, but sometimes Lily wished that her hair were brown or red.

Jonas's hair had been brown, like Father's was. Lily had Mother's hair, but none of her parents had her green eyes: their eyes were brown. Lily knew that Jonas's eyes had been a brilliant blue, even if she never saw it; she wished she could see the color of his eyes on him. Yes, she has seen blue before, but she wanted to see her brother's face again.

She shivered as she remembered her dream of chasing him. Who had attacked her? How had he known she was following him? And why was Amber with her when she had been abducted?

"Lily?" Mother's voice called upstairs. "Are you up?"

"I am," Lily called down, "and I'm dressed too."

"Hurry down and take a banana, you're going to be late for school!"

Lily slid down the stairs: she did this even if she wasn't supposed to and she never fell…yet.

Mother's eyes were narrowed as she entered the kitchen. "What did I say about going down those stairs? There are rails to help you down, not for you to slide on!"

"Sorry," said Lily, but she did not mean it. She knew Mother would do this every time _until _she fell down.

Mother handed Lily her backpack. "Here," she said, and gave her the banana. "And eat that along the way."

"'Kay."

Lily's hair stuck out in places, it was always like that. Her black tank top was underneath her white shirt, and she put on her windbreaker before settling her backpack on. She slid her legs, which had jeans on, into her brown boots.

"Bye!" she cried, running out the door.

"Have a good day at school!" Mother called.

"I will!"

Lily ran down the sidewalk: her gate was good enough so she wouldn't be late. As her boots clipped along the ground, she couldn't help but remember her dream, and wonder what it meant.

**So, what did you think? Is it good? Should I keep it up? The way it works is (I'll try to do this) a chap. a day, a post a day. That way, the story won't catch up to my document version like it did with _Brightheart and Hawkfrost_. For now, that story is on hold while I work on this one. And maybe I'll somehow continue it when a idea hits me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thank you, Dylexa, for your heartwarming review! Here's my 2nd chapter of _The Journey to Jonas_!**

2

Lily jumped over the bushes in front of Amber's house; the wind slightly chilled the air. She heard shouting inside and wondered what was going on.

The door swung open, and Amber, eyes blazing with anger, stomped out of the house. She turned her head, and shouted, "And don't break that book or else I will hunt you when I die for a hundred moons!"

She walked down to Lily and both strutted together.

"What was that about?" Lily asked, voice trailing with wonder. With three brothers and two sisters, Amber's family always seemed like a madhouse.

"Tommy wanted to read my new book," Amber growled. "And when I said no, he started bawling like a baby and Mom got angry at me. So I had to give it to him."

Lily patted her friend's shoulder comfortably, and Amber smiled at her. "You can always live with me," said Lily. "My parents wouldn't mind."

Amber shook her head, her hair, pulled back in a ponytail, whipped Lily's face. "No," she said sadly. "My parents would not allow it; they say they need me to help with my siblings."

Lily looked at Amber curiously. "If you don't want to have them as siblings, why did your parents have more kids?" she asked.

Amber thought about it. "'Three was too easy,'" she said, "quoted from my mother."

Lily whistled.

They arrived at school, children and teens hung around the lot, chatting to another and shouting. Lily and Amber hung at the back, waiting for the bell to ring, and no one paid any attention to them anyway.

Ashley, a tall Twelve with long, curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes, spotted them and walked over.

Lily could hear Amber groan slightly. Ashley was on of the popular kids and enjoyed bothering them.

"Hey there!" Ashley said cheerfully. "Don't you know what day it is?"

"No," Lily growled. "And I don't want to know."

Ashley's eyes sparkled. "Really? Because with your brother Jonas gone and all, I thought you'd remember."

Amber clenched her fists. "You better tell us what you're talking about or I'll pound your face in," she snapped.

Ashley laughed. "As if!" She looked at Lily sincerely. "It's the day Jonas disappeared."

Lily's eyes widened in shock: she had completely forgotten that was today, since it was on her calendar listed as a holiday. But if he had stayed, the world wouldn't be what it is now, people knowing about love and pain, and hurtfulness and thoughtfulness. The day was officially known as "Jonas Day", when there was lecture about Jonas and how he changed the world by just disappearing.

It was a great day, it really was, but it also reminded Mother and Father that their only son was gone, and he probally wasn't ever coming back.

Thankfully, though, before Ashley could comment on Lily's silence, the bell rang. The students piled inside as they went to their lockers and grabbed their things, while others simply brought their backpacks with them to their classes.

"I really hate her," said Amber as she put her coat and backpack in her locker. "Sometimes I wish I could just, oh I don't know, throw her in the river."

"And you just might be released," Lily teased.

Amber tensed at the word; no one spoke of how things used to be, when releasing was revealed as actually drugging someone and killing them. Parents did not speak of it, and children learned to not to say the word. Even Lily's father, who had been a Nurturer, had been fired and now he worked at home, up in his office.

"I'm sorry," whispered Lily. "I didn't mean it… I…"

"It's okay," Amber said, touching Lily's shoulder. "I know you meant it as a joke."

Lily smiled and gathered her things, and together she and Amber walked to class.

Mr. Chu, a new teacher at the school, smiled as they walked in. "Hello, girls," he murmured, "ready to learn?"

"Sure," Amber replied.

"I guess," said Lily, her face sad.

Mr. Chu looked at her. "Hey," he said comfortably, "he might be gone, but without him, we'd still be in Sameness."

"That's true," Lily commented, brightening up.

When everyone was in their seats, Mr. Chu began the lesson.

"Now, as we already know," he started, "four years ago, a young boy named Jonas, who had been the Receiver of Memory, suddenly disappeared. Does anyone know where his bike was found?"

A boy with orange hair and big, black glasses raised his hand.

"Yes, Thomas?"

"We find it near the bridge," he said, his voice wheezy. "So we thought he had drowned."

"That's right!" Mr. Chu said. "Now, can anyone tell me what happened a couple of months _after _life started anew?"

"Someone realized that through The Giver, Jonas ran away," Ashley said. "With a baby named Gabriel."

Mr. Chu chuckled. "That _is _correct," he said, "but you did not raise your hand. And what color were their eyes?"

A girl with long braided yellow hair named Samantha jumped up. "Blue!" she shouted. "They were blue!"

Lily shook her head and giggled softly: Samantha was always an ener-getic child and burst things out.

Mr. Chu smiled at Samantha. "Yes," he said. "And next time, don't jump out of your seat or you might end up falling over!"

The class laughed and Samantha ducked her head under her desk as she blushed.

Lily liked Mr. Chu lot: even if he was new, he was so nice and his classes were fun to be in. But she could not help but feel angry about the holiday, for it made Jonas seem like a hero. He might be one, but he ran away when he had the chance.

_Why didn't he take me too? _she wondered. But she knew the answer; Jonas would have said to stay because she didn't understand. She had not gone through what he had.

_Oh, Jonas, I wish I could see you again!_ Lily thought desperately. That was when right there, in that moment, she decided that she would do as he had: run away, but not from the community, to find Jonas. She had to.

ξ

The cave was cold, its walls rounded like a dome house. Furniture, old and beaten but yet still usable, was sitting on the cold, pebbled floor. A lone single bed in one corner, with a table and a couple of seats a few feet away. A counter and fridge along one side of the wall. The fridge was not electrified, as there were no plugs to use anyway, and even if food was always freezing to eat, at least it kept food safe. At the end of the cave was a large wall crisscrossed with writing and plans.

A tall boy, his brown hair shoulder-length now, with scraped clothing and jeans on, sat on one of the chairs. His breathe was visible when he breathed: that was how cold the cave was. A couple of feet away, leaning against the wall, were a makeshift fishing pole; a small river flowed in front of the cave where he could get food.

His blue eyes scanned the outside, waiting for them. But no one ever came: they did not know about him knowing their plans, they didn't know he was planning to stop them.

Leaning back against the chair, he sighed deeply, and thought about his sister. His eyes grew round, and his pupil filled the color of the blue as his gaze went far out in search of her.

There! He could see her at school, listening to her teacher as he gave the lecture, or lesson, about himself. The boy who got away. The one he brought with him, a little boy now, was out fishing, as even at the age of Five, learning how to survive was crucial. Her straight hair, blonde, shined in the sunlight, and her green eyes glowed.

Was she thinking of him? She must be. She had to be. He knew she wanted to see him, to find him, and he knew that the journey would be hard for her. But he would wait. She had yet to realize her gift.

He got up and walked to the riverbank, sitting down and let his feet be tickled by the gentle lap of the water. _It's coming soon_,he thought. _Just be prepared, Lily_.

**What do you think so far?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I am back! Whoo! Spring break, baby! I just recently saw the movie Hop. It was so cute, and there were a few funny parts!**

**For those of you who don't know, this story is based after The Giver, on Lily. It is based six or five years after Jonas left, when Lily is Twelve. By now, in my imagtionation, they can see color, can have pets, and have more then 2 children. Of course, cars don't exist yet. **

**Just wanted to clarify that. If you don't like it, then you should not even read it, because I know you are gonna critisize. (If any of you feel offended, sorry, but I don't like my work not liked. I understand people have thier own opionons, of course, but if you're gonna diss my story, don't bother reading!)**

**Thank you for you time.  
**

3

"Can you believe that lecture?" Amber asked as they walked home. On the Jonas holiday, school was let out early, and there was no homework. "Ashley kept saying things aloud and did not raise her hand once!"

Lily heard her, and nodded. But her mind was on something else. During the lecture, she had felt like Jonas was watching her. But how could he? Did he really have the power to see beyond, like they say he can?

"Hellllo? Earth to Lily?"

"What?" Lily asked.

"I asked you if you're doing anything today," said Amber. "You seem a bit out of sorts. Is something wrong?"

Lily bit her lip. Even if Amber was her best friend, she wasn't sure if she should tell her about thinking that Jonas could see her.

Amber saw her expression. "You can tell me," she said seriously. "I won't laugh."

_Why would she laugh about something like Jonas? _Lily thought. She explained her suspicion.

Amber looked at Lily. "Well, maybe he can see beyond," she stated. "Or maybe not. I mean, we don't even know he's alive!"

Lily gasped; she stopped in her tracks and looked at Amber shocked. "How can you say that?" she cried. "Of _course _he's alive! He must be!"

Amber blinked and hugged her friend. "I did not mean to upset you," she murmured in Lily's ear. "I was just stating a fact."

"What about me?" said Lily.

"What about you?"

"Can _I _see beyond?"

Amber thought for a moment. "I think you might have something else entirely," she said, "after all, seeing beyond was _Jonas's _power, not yours."

Lily thought about her dream. What was it that kept coming back to her? Could she see the _future? _Was that even possible?

"The future? Like what, the news broadcast? Or in a thousand years?" Amber said.

Lily frowned; she had not realized she had spoken aloud.

"I…I…Well, I had this dream…"

"And?" Amber prompted, her brown eyes sparkling.

"I was in some sort of city. I saw Jonas, and I followed him to his hideout. But then I was hit by a bullet, and I heard a voice cry out: I think it was _your _voice I heard, Amber. And someone shoved me inside a bag or something."

Amber looked at Lily surprised. "Are you saying someone _shot _at you?" she whispered.

"Yes," said Lily. "But it could have been a weird dream; it might not be a prediction of the future."

"I don't know Lily," said Amber, "a dream like that isn't really _normal_."

They continued walking in silence.

"I'm going to find him," Lily suddenly blurted out.

"Excuse me?"

"I want to find Jonas," said Lily seriously. "I have some sort of feeling that he needs me. I must leave. Tonight."

Amber's eyes widened. "If you're going, then I am too!" she cried. "You are not going out into the world without me!"

Lily smiled at her friend; Amber meant well, she knew that. But what if the dream came true? What if Amber got hurt?

"But what if you got hurt or something?" she asked. "I don't want you to…to die."

Amber's eyes narrowed. "Who said I'm gonna die?" she snapped. "I'm going, and you can't stop me."

Lily smiled. "Well," she said, "if there was anyone who could come with me on this journey, I'm glad it is you."

"And I'm glad I'm going with you," Amber said, returning the smile. "It's a good thing my father specializes in the outdoors, because we have plenty of equipment."

Lily laughed. "Your entire garage is _full _of outdoor stuff! How many tents do you have? Sixteen?"

"Ten," Amber corrected. "And don't think I'll miss my siblings: I'll be _happy _to be anywhere but be with them."

Lily pushed Amber. "You're a riot!"

"Oh yeah?"

Amber picked up a stick and pointed it at her. "CHARGE!" she shouted, and began chasing Lily.

Laughing, Lily nimbly dodged Amber's stick and managed to get inside her house. She looked out the window: Amber put the stick down and waved goodbye to her. She returned the gesture.

"Back already?" Mother spoke behind her. "The hours just go by fast!"

Lily grinned. "I guess."

As she went upstairs to her room to write out her plan, Lily couldn't help but be sad. She was leaving her only home to find her brother who actually _could _be dead.

_But he isn't_, she thought. _I _know _he isn't. He's waiting for me, and I'm going to meet him._


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't been on lately. Did anyone see the new iCarly eposoide? OMG! Get it, because it was called "iOMG"? Eh. My jokes don't seem funny. :(**

**I still have to watch my recorded episode of the newest Victorious and Big Time Rush. Has anyone noticed the the "Tori" in the title is a different font? It's also the name of the character Tori Vega! How funny, right?**

**Anyway, here's a new chappie! Reviews make me smile! :)**

**Oh, and Happy Easter!  
**

4

It was dark outside; lampposts flickered, letting a yellow light shine on the ground. Owls hooted in the night, there were hardly any bicycles roaming around on the streets; bikes were the only way to travel. Squirrels were in their nests, sleeping; birds were huddled up together, warming each other with their feathers. Everyone and everything was asleep, all were dreaming, waiting for the sun to rise.

Almost everyone.

Lily pulled her hair in a ponytail; she did not want it in the way while she rode her bike. Her backpack was crammed with things for survival: a book on to survive in the wild, binoculars, clothing, and small packs of food. Apples, bananas, carrots, and broccoli were in bags for later use: Lily did not like broccoli, and only ate carrots with ranch, and while she did not really like apples, all of this healthy food was necessary. Because it was night out, she had installed a flashlight onto her bike; Amber already had one on because of her father.

Lily wore all dark clothing, a black long-sleeved shirt, for the cold, her windbreaker, dark jeans, and her black and white tennis shoes. Her hands had black gloves on them, the kind that speed bikers wore.

Quietly putting her 'pack on, she tiptoed downstairs and into the garage: the sliding door was open. For some strange reason her father never closed it. Her bike was up and ready and she lifted its break and settled on. Clicking on the light, her eyes flashed when its brightness came on. After a few moments of getting her eyes adjusted, she lifted her feet off the ground peddled for Amber's house.

Amber was waiting for her, and Lily was glad that she too wore dark clothing; Amber looked like a ninja, minus the mask.

"Blending in with the night," Amber said. "You have the food? Don't worry about my stuff; I have some tents in my backpack, food, and my own clothing."

"You have food too?" asked Lily.

Amber rolled her eyes. "Well, duh! We can't survive from _one _backpack of food!"

"Right…" Lily muttered, wishing now that she had thought of it.

"Ready to go?" asked Amber.

"Yep."

The two rode off together. When they passed the school, Amber scoffed.

"Well, I'm not regretting leaving Ashley," she said. "She probally will say a rumor that we died from some horrible disease!"

Lily wasn't really listening, she was thinking about exactly _where _they were going. She knew from the story that Jonas had crossed the bridge, that was the starting point of the journey. Forests laid beyond that, and perhaps small villages, maybe even small cities. But where was the river from her dream, the one where Jonas was hiding out near?

Amber seemed to know what she was thinking about, they had been best friends for so long they knew exactly what each other was thinking. "We're heading for the bridge, right?" she asked.

Lily nodded. "Yeah, and some woodland is probally ahead of it."

"Forest? Eech," groaned Amber. "I _really _don't want to hunt birds, much less squirrels."

Lily chuckled. "No, not those," she told Amber. "Fish."

"We must make a makeshift fishing net? Do you even know how to do that?"

"I have a survival book," Lily explained. "It'll tell us everything on how to survive in the wild."

Amber looked at Lily worriedly, she looked afraid of something. "You do realize we're escaping the Community to find him?" she asked. "Besides Jonas and Gabe, of course. They'll send out search planes, ya know."

Lily sighed. "I know," she murmured quietly. "But…I _have _to do this. I don't know why, Amber, but I must find Jonas."

Amber nodded, but did not say anything. A couple of minutes later they reached the bridge. They could hear the river lapping, looking like a dark sea, moving slowly.

Amber looked over the edge at the water. "You'd think it's not deep," she muttered, "but I've heard its five feet, maybe six."

"So…no falling over, 'kay?" Lily said, her green eyes glowing from the moonlight.

Amber laughed softly and glanced at her friend. "If you weren't human, I'd swear with those eyes that you were part cat, or at least _a _cat."

Lily chuckled at her friend. "Don't give your hopes up."

"Who said I was?"

When they were on the other side, Lily looked back at the only home she had. _But I must do this, because somehow, someway, the _world _depends on my finding him…my brother._

ξ

Over the next couple of days, Amber and Lily stayed to the shadows whenever they heard the drone of a plane. Amber had been right, their parents were so worried that they sent out a rescue squad to find them. Lily had managed to make the fishing net she had promised: it was a simple line connected to a stick and Amber had provided the hook, but it was a fishing net all the same.

In the forest, they saw the usual animals of squirrels and birds, but also saw deer and once, a porcupine. Amber had wanted to poke it with a stick, but Lily had said no: Amber would have gotten splinters from the porcupine's quills.

One night, in a open clearing in the middle of the woods, there were no clouds, and they could see hundreds of thousands of stars.

"Look!" Amber cried, pointing at one of them. "I think that's the Big Dipper!"

Lily glanced up, and tried to from the constellation in her mind. "You're right!"

"So cool!"

Along the way of their travels, Lily had a feeling that somehow, Jonas was showing them the way. She could feel where to go, and she knew where to stop.

As they climbed into their sleeping bags, Amber sighed. "I thought this wouldn't be fun," she said. "But, in a way, it is!"

Lily nodded. Above Amber, in a tree, for a second, Lily thought she saw eyes looking at them.

"Look!" she said. "Did you see that?"

Amber glanced at the spot where the eyes had been, but they were not there anymore. "No," said Amber. "What was it?"

"I…I thought I saw eyes looking at us," Lily said slowly. "Maybe I'm hallucinating."

"Maybe."

As Lily tried to go to sleep, she had creepy feeling that they were being followed…

ξ

Lily was against a tree hard, and her body seemed paralyzed: she could not move. Amber's eyes were flashing with anger; her anger was directed at three men in camouflaged clothing.

She did not understand what was happening. How had they been found?

"Leave us alone!" Amber shouted. "We are just trying to find Jonas, Lily's brother!"

"He's dead," one of the men said. "Now come with us! Your parents are worried sick!"

"NO!" Amber screeched, pointing both of her hands at the men. Suddenly, fire erupted from her hands!

The men screamed in fear, and they backed away and ran out of the clearing.

"She's nuts!"

"She has powers!"

As soon as they were gone, the fire vanished into steam. Amber looked at Lily.

"I…I can control fire!" she gasped. "I have a power!"

"No, Amber," said Lily quietly. "You have a _gift_."

**I've just noticed I spell "probally" wrong. Oops! O_O**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I know it's been a while since I've been on here. Well, here it is! Chapter Five! I hope you enjoy this one! Oh, and Merry Christmas!**

* * *

5

Lily woke up to find Amber, her hair all pointy and eyes tired, getting breakfast ready. She could not help but remember her dream. Was it another future dream? Could Amber really control fire?

"Hey," said Amber. "You have been sleeping for a while, so I decided to get food ready."

"Thanks," Lily murmured, taking a apple from the pile. She decided not to mention her dream. _Only until after it happens_, she thought.

"Hey, I was wondering if you'd—"

"There they are!"

"The little trouble makers!"

Amber screamed. She took Lily's apple and threw it into her backpack, and stuffed all the smaller things into it, too.

"What about the tent?" Lily asked.

"Leave it!" Amber shouted. "We've gotta get away!"

They quickly got onto their bikes and speed away.

"They're getting away!"

"Get them!"

With their head start, the girls were getting away. _But for how long?_

Suddenly, Lily's bike hit a rock, and she was thrown onto Amber, who fell off her bike.

"OW!"

"Sorry!"

They fell down into a very small clearing, against a tall tree. They stood up.

Lily remembered her dream. It was happening right now!

"You have to come with us," a tall man said, in camouflage clothing just like in Lily's dream, like the other two men. "You can't keep on running."

"We won't come with you!" Amber said. "Leave us alone! We're just trying to find Lily's brother, Jonas!"

"He's dead," a shorter man said.

"No he's not!" Lily shouted.

"Yes, he is," the tall man said. "Now, come with us."

Lily glanced at Amber: her friend was sweating now, and her eyes flashed with anger, her fists clenched.

"NOOOO!"

Lily dove out of the way, as Amber erupted into flames.

The men screamed, backing away, and the smallest of them fell to the ground.

"Oh my God!"

"She's a demon!"

Amber put a hand out to them. "You will leave us alone," she said in a low, toneless voice. "You will not follow us; you will tell our parents you could not find us. Do you understand?"

The men whimpered, not answering.

Amber eyes turned red. "I said…do you _understand?_"

"Yes!" the men cried. "We do! We understand!"

"Then go!" Amber shouted, sweeping her hand to where their bikes had fallen. "Leave us, and don't come back!"

The men continued screaming, and ran up the hill and out of sight.

Lily looked at Amber; she was like a small, fiery angel. Suddenly, her eyes closed, and as the flames instantly disappeared, she fell to the ground, moaning.

ξ

Amber woke up. Her head was hot; she could not stop sweating, and could not remember what happened when the men found them. It was nighttime, and Lily was a couple feet away.

"You're awake."

Amber groaned. "What…what happened?"

"What do you think?"

"I…it was like a dream," she murmured. "I…I became some sort of flame, and I scared the men away. Then…darkness."

"You fainted," Lily said simply.

"I can…control fire?"

"Let's see."

Amber sat up, and concentrated on a small flame coming out of her hand. Her eyes widened as she felt the heat come into her hand, and a very small flame erupted, like a baby fire.

"Wow…" Amber whispered.

Lily sighed. "I kind of knew what would happen."

"What do you mean?"

Amber listened amazed as Lily told her about a dream that was sort of what had happened.

"You can see the future in your dreams," Amber said, "and I can control…and produce…_fire_."

"I know."

"Cool."

"Maybe, Amber…maybe."

* * *

**I finally know how to do that gray line! It always puzzled me, but I know to do it now!** **Again, have a Merry Christmas! |D**


End file.
